EMTV!
by Sniper Virgo
Summary: Chapter 4! Sorry it's late, but better late than never and crud like that. Enter the life of Elibe's number one rockfamily! Welcome to the Reglay household! R&R and stuff :D
1. Prologue Enter the RNG Gods

**A/N**

**SV: Alrighty then! Welcome all you lovely readers, to my first story here on This is the first time I've ever posted anything here, so if the layout isn't as great as it should be, then you know why. I'm still trying to figure out this whole uploading thingy. But enough about that, you want to know about the story! While I was watching another marathon on MTV, I came to this idea. How about we take our favourite army from the boring war scene they're in every time and put them in various programs shown on MTV! I'm talking about shows like Tents (Cribs), Pimp My Horse (Pimp My Ride), Dismissed, Tent Raiders (Room Raiders), Athos Knows Best (Hogan knows Best) and many more which I can't think the name of right now! Hope you all will enjoy this one. Innes dear, disclaimer please!**

**Innes: Thankfully, Sniper Virgo doesn't own Fire Emblem or its characters. Imagine the horrors if she did!**

**SV: Shut up, Innes. Oh yeah, I don't own MTV and the shows either. I only own this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

**When the RNG Gods get bored, be afraid my friend, BE VERY AFRAID!**

The RNG Gods were watching the battle that was going on before their eyes. Eliwoods Elite had just begun the fight against Bernard to recapture the Cealin throne and rescue Lyn's grandfather.

'Oh, look! Hector just whooped that knight's sorry ass and gained a level! He's a level 10 Lord now! I think I'll give him one more point of HP for that,' said Hit Point, the RNG God of, well, hit points!

'And I'll give him some more attack power,' said Strength, the RNG God of strength.

'Don't forget about the defence! You now what they say, a good defence is the best attack,' said Defence (the RNG God of, you know what? This is stupid. Their names already give away their jobs!) as he waved his hand and improved Hectors armour with a bit more toughness.

'I liked the way he critical hit that knight, so I'll give him one extra point of luck, so that he may amuse me some more in the future with that killing blow of his,' said lady Luck as she improved Hectors luck by blowing him a hand kiss.

'Siblings, don't you get bored of watching the same battle over and over again? Don't you want to watch something else?'

'Skill, whatever do you mean? Do you mean to tell us that you don't like to watch these people fighting for justice, love and peace? Don't you like it to give them your blessings?' asked Magic, the twin sister of Strength, as she looked at her younger brother curiously.

'Of course I do, sister Magic! But we could have so much more fun watching them!'

'More fun? We already have loads of fun by watching them massacre their opponents! What could possibly be more fun than that, brother Skill?' asked his twin sister Speed.

'Well, you see, I was watching this show from the realm of Earth, and…'

'Not again! Skill, how many times have I told you to stop watching those damn soap operas! I'm still trying to forget what happened the last time when you tried to put the army in a Spanish soap opera!' yelled Constitution.

'I can't believe we actually agreed to that one…' murmured Strength as he remembered the trouble which occurred the last time Skill brought up the same idea.

'Oh, stop complaining you two! I had loads of fun watching "The Bold, The Beautiful & The Dragon"! It had so much drama…' mused Resistance, the twin sister of Defence.

'And not to mention a few hot guys making out! Wohoo!' cheered Speed.

'That was definitely a plus,' giggled Magic.

'Eww! You just had to remind me of that, didn't you! The mental images, aargh!' screamed Strength as he covered his ears and closed his eyes.

'Oh yeah, the mental images…' said Luck. The four girls let out a deep sigh and looked at each other, then at Skill. 'Skill, we're making another soap opera!'

'No, no, no, sisters! No more soap operas!'

'Thank goodness!'

'Well, if it's not a soap opera we're going to watch, then what is it?'

'Let me show you, my dear siblings!' Skill snapped with his fingers and conjured a huge plasma screen TV and a big, comfortable couch with enough room to seat all nine of them. He also conjured some drinks and a few snacks. While everyone took a seat, Skill switched on the TV. MTV popped up on the huge screen.

'MTV? But that's a music channel! Please don't tell me you want to take some of the army members and make a pop group out of them!'

'Maybe I could! See, what I was thinking…' Skill explained his plan to his siblings. Even though Strength and Constitution were against it at first, they began to see some potential in their brother's idea.

'You know, this is crazy enough to work! Plus, it would amuse us to no end! Brother Skill, you're a genius!' said Strength as he slapped his brother hard on his shoulder.

'Strength, be careful! The boy can't take your hits as well as Hit Point or me!' scolded Defence.

'Oops, guess I don't know my own strength, hehe.'

'Very funny, Strength,' said Resistance.

'Anyway, how will we get them to participate? We can't just take them from the fight,' said Hit Point as he turned to his brother.

'Yeah, and the army isn't even complete yet, we're still missing about half the crew!'

'Not to worry, Hit Point and Luck. Don't forget that we are gods! We can do as we please, as long as we don't hurt anyone. I will just transport the entire army into the TV, erase their memories so that they won't be freaked out by the technology of the 21st century and try to hurt people by accident, and the tactician can be the VJ! Just like the time with the soap opera!'

'Let's just hope that it won't be just as disastrous,' said Defence.

'I swear, if you guys start bitching about the hot guys making out again, I will hurt you. BAD!' yelled Resistance as she gave her brothers an evil glare. Her sisters glared their brothers also. Some of them even let their hand glow with energy, ready to smote the first one to say anything bad about the guys making out.

The male siblings crawled in the farthest corner after that outburst.

'Note to self, siblings,' said Constitution as he backed away a little more from his sisters, 'never angry the yaoi fan girls.' The sisters seemed to calm down a bit after that. Magic even high fived her sister.

'Way to go, Res! We showed them who's the boss! High five, sis!' said Magic as she and her did just that. _(A/N: I know, it's corny. But hey, they're goddesses; they can actually do that and get away with it.) _

'Uh, right. Okay, if everyone's ready, let's get this show started! Episode one: Tent Raiders!'

'Yay!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**SV: Well, that's it for the prologue. Next chapter: Priscilla, Heath, Guy and Erk in Tent Raiders! What kind of dirty little secrets will our dear redhead find in the tents of our three hunky participators? Tune in next time, same website, same author! **

**Innes: How on Magvel can you tune in on a fanfic website?**

**SV: Innes, will you stop being such a smartass and ruining the fun for everybody! Read, review if you feel like it and tell me what your thoughts are about this story. You can even leave some suggestions as to who I should use in the next few shows and episodes. See y'all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tent Raiders!

**A/N**

**SV: I have returned!**

**Innes: Oh, great, the bitch is back.**

**SV: You bet she is! And I've also brought you chapter one of EMTV: Tent Raiders! Watch as Priscilla goes through the rooms of Guy, Erk and Heath to decide with which one of them she'll go out with!**

**Innes: You mean to tell me that she won't choose a date based on their appearance, intelligence or charms, but on what she will find in their rooms?**

**SV: Yep. **

**Innes: That's just stupid! You can't choose a date based on just the room!**

**SV: On (E)MTV you can. Now stop with the complaining and do the disclaimer.**

**Innes: Sigh. Sniper Virgo still doesn't own Fire Emblem or its characters. She doesn't own MTV or its shows either, only this story. **

**SV: Thank you, love. And now, on to chapter one!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Tent Raiders!**

Guy dropped his bag on the floor and walked to his closet. He took out some fresh underwear and clothes, a large and a small towel, and went in to the bathroom.

'Damn, those sword fighting lessons from professor Karel sure are tough. I don't have a sore less muscle left! Thank Father Sky that the next lesson won't be until next week.'

He unbraided his hair and stripped down to his boxers_ (SV: Droooooooooooooool! Innes: Eww, my shoes!)_. He was just about to take off his boxers and step into the shower, when he heard a bang on the bathroom door. A man in baggy pants and sweater, with sunglasses on, rushed in to the bathroom and grabbed Guy by the arm, trying to drag him out of the bathroom.

'Let's go buddy, you're on Tent Raiders! Get moving!'

'What the hell? What is this? Let me go!'

'I just told you, you're on EMTV's Tent Raiders!'

'Tent Raiders? Wait, you can't just take me away like this! I'm in my boxers! At least let me get my clothes!'

'Tough luck, buddy. Just be glad that I didn't catch you naked, hehe.'

The man continued to drag Guy out of his room. Normally, Guy would have knocked him out by now, but he was just too shocked about the fact that he was going to be on national TV. In his underwear! They kept walking through the house, out of the door and straight to the van, where Guy was rude fully tossed in to.

'Ouch! Damn, as if I wasn't sore enough already!'

Erk was studying in his room when he heard a loud bang on his bedroom door. A baggy dressed man with sunglasses raced in to his room and dragged him off his bed.

'Who the hell are you and how did you get past the security?' shouted Erk as he was being dragged away.

'You're on EMTV's Tent Raiders, my friend. The van's waiting, so move it!'

'Help, I'm being kidnapped! Whoa, wait a minute, Tent Raiders?'

'That's right. You have the chance to go out on a date with a lovely young lady! How cool is that?' the man said as he kept dragging Erk out of the mansion he lived in.

'Pretty cool, I would say. Have fun, Erk!' said Pent.

'Mom? Dad ? You knew about this?'

'We knew it the minute we saw the van, Erky dear, we let him in. We watch EMTV too, you know,' Louise said with a wink.

'Great, adults trying to be cool. Somebody just shoot me,' he whispered under his breath. Unfortunately not soft enough, as Louise was able to hear him.

'What was that, dear?'

'Nothing, nothing. I was just waaaah!' Erk let out a scream as he was tossed in the filthy van.

'Eww, gross! And these were new jeans, too!'

'At least you're wearing jeans; they caught me while I was trying to take a shower!' said Guy with an evil glare to the man in baggy clothes as said man was closing the van door.

'I see. Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves in to, didn't we?'

'You can say that again.'

Heath let out a deep sigh as he let himself fall on his bed and closed his eyes. He had just returned from his wyvern rider training. He tossed his rider jacket on the floor.

'Holy Saint Elimine, that commander Vaida is one tough cookie. She's even worse than commander Eubans!'

'Poor baby. So you've had a rough day, huh? Want me to kiss you and make it all better?' said Legault as he leaned against the door.

'Shut up, Legault. I'm in no mood for your jokes,' said Heath with his eyes still closed.

'Who's joking? A kiss always makes everything better,' Legault said as he walked towards the bed.

'I don't want a kiss from you,' Heath said, standing up.

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.' (Repeat those two sentences for about five more times :P)

'No, you don't,' said Legault calmly as ever.

'YES I DO!' screamed Heath, totally pissed off.

'Ha! I knew it. You so want me.'

'You manipulating bastard! You tricked me! AND I DON'T WANT YOU!'

'Yes, you do.'

They were about to start the same argument again, but were interrupted by a loud bang on the door. A man dressed in baggy clothes ran in to the room.

'Which one of you is Heath?'

'I am. Hey! Let go of my arm!'

'No can't do, homie, you're on EMTV's Tent Raiders. We're going on a little trip.'

'What? But I don't want to be on Tent Raiders! I have more important things to do!'

'Like what?'

'Like having the time of his life with me, of course,' said Legault with a smirk. Heath gave Legault his most devastating glare. Not that Legault was actually affected by it, though.

'You know what? I just remembered that I actually don't have anything better to do. Let's go!'

And this time it was the baggy dressed man who was being dragged away from the room.

'Hey! I'm supposed to be the one doing the dragging here!'

'Whatever, just get me the hell away from HIM!'

'That can be arranged, just jump in the van.' Heath did just that and landed on Guy and Erk.

'Woops, sorry you guys. So, you're in this too?'

'Unfortunately, yes,' said Erk as he shoved Heath of him.

'I would mind it this much if they would just GIVE ME SOME FRIGGIN' CLOTHES!' shouted Guy.

'If I hadn't tossed my jacket away, I would lend it to you,' said Heath.

'Oh well, there's nothing to do about it anyway. But thanks for the offer.'

'Don't mention it.'

The van drove away.

_Later, in the van, after the guys introduced themselves to each other…._

'Look guys, the screen is switched on! Wow, who's the babe?' asked Heath.

They all looked to the screen where a slim, red haired beauty of medium height introduced herself. She was wearing a short, white skirt and an emerald green top. Her equally emerald pumps, white feather in her hair and silver locket around her neck finished the picture.

'Hello, guys. I'm Priscilla Ceorleone, and I'm going to pick one of you as a date!' she said with a big smile.

'Alright!' cheered Erk.

'But I won't be able to see you or talk to you. But what I can do is go through your rooms to see what I can find, with the help of my trusted suitcase.'

'You've got to be kidding me, a suitcase?' said Heath.

'Well guys, I hope to see you soon! And I'm off to the first room!'

'Please don't let it be my room!' prayed Guy.

**Room 1, Guys place**

_About Guy: 17 years young, freshman at the Sacaen Academy of the Sword (SAS). Likes swords, old kung fu movies, and spontaneous girls with a nice smile. Hopes to be the next one to earn the most prestigious title of the SAS: Saint of Swords. Lives on campus. _

'Okay, so our first room belongs to a college student! Let's see what we'll find in his room, shall we?'

And with that, Priscilla entered the building and walked towards the dorm where the freshmen stayed. She was about to enter Guys room, when she saw a man approach her. He had long, black hair, which was tied back with a ribbon to keep it out of his face. He was wearing loose, white, linen pants and a blue tunic. A wooden trainings sword was in his hands. He had an aura of mystery and danger surrounding him.

'Who are you people and what are you doing here? You do know that we have a rule against camera's in our buildings, don't you?' he said as he was eying them.

'My apologies, sir, but he have permission to film here. We are here on behalf of Tent Raiders. I'm supposed to go through the room of one of your students to decide if I should go out with him. Perhaps you could tell me something more about him?'

'Tent Raiders? Just like that insolent pup to go on such a ridiculous show and neglect his training. And that wants to become the next Saint of Swords! Ha!' He let out a snort and walked away. Priscilla just stared at him.

'_What! How can he say that! I never neglect my training!'_

'_So what if the thinks that? That Priscilla is hot! I sure wouldn't mind neglecting my wyvern rider training for a chance to date her,' said Heath as he shifted his gaze towards the redhead._

'_Well, I would!' said Erk. _

'Uh, right. Let's just see what we can find.'

And with that said, she opened the door and entered the room. It was a small, but bright and neat room. The walls were green and covered with posters of martial artists. There was also a small bed, a desk with a laptop, a small stereo and a TV. A bookshelf graced the corner, and on the wall above the bed was a sword, hilt facing towards the bed. A door on the other corner was leading towards the bathroom.

'Nice. Small, but nice. The sword above the bed is a nice touch. And it's pretty tidy for a guy's room. Let's go see if we can find something dirty,' she said with a wink.

'_Oh-ho-ho! That girl isn't as innocent as she seems, does she?' grinned Heath. _

'_She can search all that she wants, she won't find anything,' said Guy calmly. _

'_Are you sure? Because I think she just found something. What is that book she's holding?' asked Erk. _

'_Book? What book? HOLY FATHER SKY AND MOTHER EARTH! DON'T OPEN THAT ALBUM!'_

'And what have we here? Oh, a photo album. And what kind of pictures do you have in he….Holy Saint Elimine!'

'_Nothing to hide, huh?' said Erk as he elbowed Guy, who was blushing like a madman. _

'_Damn, had I known that THAT is what they do on a SAS party, then I would have signed in years ago! And what on Elibe were you thinking, keeping those pictures in your bookshelf for everyone to see! You put those kind of pictures in a box and slice them in to pieces before your parents or future girlfriends can get a hold of them!' said Heath. _

'_Well, at least his face is covered by those girls, so his parents and/or girlfriends can't see it's him. But still, what have you got to say for yourself?'_

'_What! I-I was drunk; i-it was my first party! A-And those girls were all over me the second I got there! It wasn't my fault!'_

'_Dude, chill, we're not blaming you, actually I'm kind of jealous,' laughed Heath. _

'Oh my!' said Priscilla, her cheeks almost matching the colour of her hair.

'I, uh, let's, ah, let's just go check out your wardrobe,' she said as she tossed the album as far away as she could and walked towards the closet.

'_Great, now she'll never want to go out with me!'_

'_Don't sweat it, if she doesn't want you, you can always ask one of those three girls on the photo to go out with you. I guess she just is that innocent, even if she tried to act otherwise,' reasoned Erk. _

'_Probably. Oh, and ask one of the other girls for the second one she doesn't pick.'_

'Well, you've got some nice clothes, I'll give you that. And mostly green or blue, my favourite colours. I also wear those colours a lot. We would look like one of those cover couples on a magazine with our colour matching clothes. Just a shame that you aren't a bit taller, though. I like my men tall.'

'_Whatever, it not the size that counts.'_

'_And you should know that, right, Mr Three-Girls-At-Once,' laughed Heath._

'Wow, you sure do have a lot of hair care products, don't you? A bottle of Sacaen Herbal Shampoo? I've been searching high and low for a bottle of that! You simply must show me where you got that if we go out. And now for the ultimate test, the boxer drawer!'

'_Mother Earth, if you love me, please cause an earthquake right now!'_

'_Why? What's the matter?'_

'_I just remembered what I hid in the back of my boxer drawer…'_

'_And what might that be?'_

'_Watch and see my chances of a date with her die. If she got freaked out by the pictures, she sure as hell will freak out about this one…'_

Priscilla pulled open the drawer and found Guys boxers. She went through them until she felt something cold and hard. She reached over and pulled out a metal box. She was about to open when she saw what was written on top of the box. Her faced turned an even deeper shade of red. Heath laughed his ass off, Erk gasped for air and Guy just buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

'I think I've seen enough of this room. Let's go visit the other two rooms,' she said as she quickly stepped out of the room.

'_Guy, you are now officially my hero! I can't believe you have a "Conquerors Treasure" box!' laughed Heath._

'_That can't be hygienic now, can it? Keeping panties in your boxer drawer?' _

'_Yeah, well, the girls gave it to me the next day. They said I should "treasure" every moment of the, you know, _moment_, and keep a memento. Then they gave me their panties to keep in the box. They said I should have no problem filling it with more panties. And I just never could get it over my heart to throw the box out. And those panties are clean, Erk.' _

'_Damn, those girls sure must have been something!'_

'_They were. And my mom is gonna kill me if she ever sees this…'_

'Okay, there were some things that I liked about this room, like the sword and his clothes. He has a nice fashion sense. And then there were things that I didn't like, like the pictures and that, that box! Urgh! Let's see what room number two has to offer.'

**Room 2, Erks place **

_About Erk: 17 years, freshman at the Etrurian College of Anima Studies. Likes studying, classical music, and quiet, sophisticated girls. Wants to be a college professor someday, like his foster father. Lives with his foster parents. _

'Wow, definitely a step up the social ladder, this place! The mansion is wonderful! You must have plenty of money, don't you? Perfect, then you'll have no problem at all taking me out to fancy restaurants.'

'_Can you say "Golddigger?"_

'_Come on Heath, she isn't that bad,' said Erk._

'_Not if you have the money to support her.'_

She stepped out of the car and stopped in front of the gate.

'Who goes there?'

'I'm Priscilla Ceorleone, from Tent Raiders.'

'Ah, yes, we've been expecting you. You may enter.' The gate opened and Priscilla entered. A golf kart with chauffeur was waiting for them.

'Good afternoon, Miss Priscilla, I will be your chauffeur today,' the man said with a small bow.

'Thank you,' she said as she took a seat,' could you perhaps tell me a bit about the owner of the room which I will be going through?'

'Of course, miss. Young master Erk is an intelligent young man, always studying. He also is fond of classical music.'

'Wow, I'm impressed. I can't wait to see how his room will be like.'

'You won't be disappointed, miss. Ah, here we are. Let me help you get out of the kart.'

'Thank you. Well, this is it! Let's enter and see what Erks room will be like.'

She knocked on the huge doors, and after a short moment she was greeted by a beautiful blonde woman and her equally good looking, silver haired husband.

'_Damn, Erk! Your mom is hot!' said Heath._

'_Dude! That's my mom! She isn't hot!'_

'_Maybe not to you, but to us she is!' Guy said with a smile. _

'_You guys are disgusting.' _

'Ah, you must be the lovely young lady that will be searching through our son's room. Welcome, I'm Louise.'

'And I am Pent. Welcome to our humble home, miss…'

'Priscilla, Priscilla Ceorleone. And thank you for having me. Could you please guide me to your son's room?'

'No problem dear, this way. And you know, our Erk would be a perfect date for you. He is sophisticated, smart, a hard worker…'

'So I've heard. The chauffeur told me the same thing.'

'Well, here we are. This is his room. If you need anything while you're there, just ring the bell and one of our servants will come and help you,' said Pent.

'Thank you. Okay then, let's see the treasures that room number two has to hide.'

She opened the huge white door and entered a room that was easily six times bigger than Guys room. There was a Sacaen carpet on the floor, the walls were graced with expensive paintings, and there was a huge bed, crafted from the finest Pherean wood. The entire eastern wall was a bookshelf, and there were two doors in the south wall. One leading to a huge closet, the other to an equally huge bathroom.

'Incredible! This has to be one of the finest rooms I've ever seen! And that bed…' She jumped on it and bounced a few feet in the air before landing again.

'The mattress, the blankets and the pillows are filled with Pegasus feathers, aren't they?'

'_How on Elibe did she know that?'_

'Let's check out your wardrobe,' she said as she jumped out of the bed and walked towards one of the doors on the south wall.

'Oops, this is the bathroom door. And what a bathroom this is! Marble floors, silver showerheads, towels made of Sacaen cotton…'

'_How does she know all this stuff!' said Erk as he stared at Priscilla. _

'_Beats me. I kinda find it creepy, though…' said Guy. _

'_I'm telling you, she's a golddigger! She doesn't even need to go through my room, you guys. You can tell she already has made up her mind.'_

'_Come on Heath, you don't know that.'_

'_I don't know, Erk, he could have a point there. Just look at her, she's hugging the towels for crying out loud!' _

'_But you do have a nice bathroom though. I wouldn't mind living in there.' _

'_Thanks, I guess.' _

'Right, the wardrobe,' said Priscilla as she finally let go of the towel and walked through the other door. The room which it lead to was a huge walk in closet, with tuxedo's on one side and casual clothing on the other side. The bottom of the closet was filled with shoes. In the back of the closet was a small crystal showcase with watches, necklaces, rings and cuffs in all kinds of metals and filled with jewels and or gems. You could practically see Priscilla drool all over the floor.

'_What is she doing?' asked Erk. _

'_I think she's drooling all over the floor,' said Guy._

'_Ha, I knew it!'_

'_Heath, I swear, if you start calling her a golddigger again…' said Erk with a glare. _

'_Fine, then I'll don't. But you know she is.'_

'_Stop it you two! She already left the walk in closet.'_

'Okay, I just want to check one more thing before I head for the third room. And I'll be needing my suitcase for that.' She put the suitcase on the bed, opened it and pulled out the white gloves. She searched the corners and high places for dust.

'Everything's dust free! And that for a room this size, very impressive. Well, that's all I need to see from this room. Next and final stop, room number three!'

'_What, just a test to see if anything's dusty? Lame!' yawned Heath. _

'_Yeah, how come she isn't going through your boxer drawer?' asked Guy in a resentful tone of voice. _

_My boxers were in the walk in closet, didn't you see them?'_

'_They were? Must have missed that part.'_

'_Of course you did, you were staring at her ass the whole time,' said Erk. _

'_I was not!'_

'_You were too!'_

'_Oh stop it you two! You're just as bad as my roommate!'_

'Okay, there were a lot of things I liked in this room. The carpet, the bed, the bathroom, the clothes… I couldn't see anything that I didn't actually like, though. Except that he also is on the small size, judging from the clothes. Let's hope that the last contestant will be a bit taller.'

**Room 3, Heaths place**

_About Heath: 20 years, sophomore at Berns Wyvern Rider Academy. Likes flying, going out, and girls with long legs. Wants to be a general of the Royal Bern Air Forces one day. _

'Alright, the last house. An apartment from what I can tell. Looks nice enough from the outside, let's see how it looks from the inside.' She pressed the buzzer on the wall.

'Who is it?'

'Tent Raiders!'

'Right, the kidnappers. Come on up!'

'_Oh, for crying out loud! Just like Legault to say something stupid like that!'_

'_Legault? Your roommate?'_

'_Yes, and also the most annoying person this side of the continent.'_

'_Oh, please. He can't be that bad. You're still living with him, aren't you?' _

'Well, well, well! Had I known that the lady would have been this lovely, then I would have signed myself up! My name is Legault, and what is yours, my dear?' he said while he took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Priscilla's face turned red again.

'M-My name is Priscilla,' she managed to say.

'Priscilla, huh? The name suits you; it's just as beautiful as you are.'

'_Gag! I can't believe she's falling for that!'_

'_Can you blame her? The dude has charisma, even I'm falling for it!'_

'Please, Legault, stop it. You're embarrassing me. Besides, I'm here to go through the third and final room. Would you mind telling me something about the owner of it?'

'_Oh Elimine, now I'm screwed!'_

'_Why, what could he tell about you?'_

'_Plenty, believe me. We've been living two years in that apartment now, and if I think about the stuff that's happened in that time…'_

'_Let me guess, she's gonna find about 10 Conquerors Treasures filled with panties?'_

'_Something like that, yeah.'_

'Heath is the most honest, honourable guy I know. He always pays his share of the rent on time, he's responsible, he works hard, and is always respectful towards the ladies. Plus, he's fun to hang out with,' Legault said with a smile.

'Wow, he sounds wonderful!'

'_What? Did I just hear what I think I heard?'_

'_That's it? Dude, where are the boxes!'_

'He is. Well, this is his room. Don't mind the mess; he got taken away before he could clean up. And I'm too lazy to do it for him. I'll be in the living room if you need anything.'

'Thank you, Legault. Well, let's find out what Heath has hidden in his room.' She pushed the door open and entered the room. It was a bit bigger than Guys room. It had beige walls, decorated with wyvern models and movie posters. There was a medium sized bed, a desk with a computer, a huge stereo in the corner, a door leading towards the bathroom and one to the closet with clothes. Priscilla saw the rider jacket and picked it up. It was made from black leather, and a huge print of a ferocious wyvern was on the back.

'Well, well! A member of the air force, aren't you, Heath? Very impressive. Plus, I have a soft spot for men in uniform. And from the size of it, you're pretty tall, too. Perfect!'

'_Guess your chances took a turn for the better, wouldn't you say, Heath?' laughed Guy._

'_I still say she's a golddigger,' he huffed. _

'_Must you be so negative?' scolded Erk._

Priscilla walked towards the closet and inspected the rest of the clothes. There were several more jackets, t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, caps, bandana's and sweaters, very casual. She was just about to turn away, when something sparkly caught her eye. She walked towards it.

'_Legault, as soon as this is over, you're dead!' Heath shouted with a look of horror on his face._

'_Why? What did she just… dear Elimine in heaven!'_

'_Ahahahaha!'_

Priscilla managed to take the sparkly item out of the closet. It was a large, soft pink, fairy dress, complete with the sparkles, tiara and wand.

'I don't know what to say about this. Except that I'm glad to see that you are in touch with your feminine side,' she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

'_And here I thought my box was bad! Heath, what on Elibe is that dress doing in your closet?' Guy asked, still laughing like an idiot. _

'_Well for crying out loud! It was a Halloween costume! Legaults niece came over for the holidays, and she wanted to go as Peter Pan. And since Legault was captain Hook, I was forced to be Tinkerbell! I couldn't refuse; it would have broken Nino's heart!'_

'_Even though the mental images will probably never leave me again, I still find it quite honourable what you did. Legault was right, you really are a good guy,' Erk said, also laughing. _

'Okay, besides the dress, you have a nice sense of fashion. Very street, I like it. Let's see what you have hidden under your bed.'

Priscilla reached over to the suitcase and pulled out the flashlight. She searched under the bed until she found something suspicious. When she got up she held a medium sized, cardboard shoebox in her hands.

'_For the love of Elimine! How did that get there! I tossed it out months ago!'_

'_Aha, I knew it! This is your Conquerors Treasure, isn't it?' Guy said, rubbing his hands. _

'_Sure looks like one. I wonder what you will have in your box, Heath,' said Erk. _

'_Legault! It had to be him! That bastard! I knew he was being too nice, talking to Priscilla about me like that! I'm going to kill him even harder for this one!'_

Meanwhile, Priscilla opened the box. She went through it for a moment, closed it, and shoved it back under the bed. She let out a sigh.

'And I had such a good feeling about this room, too. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. And I'm not a home wrecker. Let's go guys, I think I already know who to go out with.' She left the room and bumped in to Legault on the way out.

'So, how was the room?'

Priscilla eyed him for a moment, and then let out a knowing smile.

'It was, interesting, to say at least. Thank you for letting me in. Goodbye, Legault.'

'_Oh. My. Elimine. Home wrecker? HE PUT _THAT_ PICTURE IN THERE? AAARGH!'_

'_What picture was in there to make you freak out like that?'_

'_Yeah, it couldn't have been much worse than my pictures now, could it?' _

'_There's no way in hell I'm telling you that! Not before Legault is six feet under, anyway!'_

'There were plenty of things I liked in the final room, like the fact that he is a member of the air force. And then there was that box… You know Heath, you shouldn't enter a dating show like this if you're already in a relationship with someone. I'm just glad that Legault was mature enough not to say anything about it. Anyway, I think I know which one of you to pick. Hope you guys are ready, 'cause here I come!'

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heath, is she implying what I think she's implying? Are you and Legault…' asked Erk. _

'_NO! It was just like with Guy and his girls. Legault and I were on a frat party, we got totally wasted and then he kissed me! And he's been teasing me about that ever since! Someone took a picture of it and gave it to me. I threw it out the second I was sober again, but that jerk must have taken it out of the trashcan and hid it in that stupid box with other embarrassing stuff I also threw out. I'm just glad that it was just a kiss and nothing more…'_

'_Phew. For a second there I was worried that I was sitting this near to you wearing nothing more than my boxers.'_

'_Chill out Guy, even if I were gay, you wouldn't be my type. You're too scrawny.'_

'_Scrawny? I'm not scrawny! I'm slender!'_

'_Whatever you say Guy, whatever you say.' _

Suddenly, the van door opened and the man with the baggy clothes came in.

'Alright fellas, now it's your turn to get even. You get to search through Priscilla's room to see what you will find,' he said as he tossed in an extra suitcase. Guy caught it.

'Yes! Can't wait to see what she has hidden in her room! Ten bucks that she also has some sort of box hidden somewhere!' said Guy as he jumped out.

'You're on, Guy!'

'Oh please, as if such a nice, sophisticated girl would have that kind of box!'

'You'd be surprised, Erk. It's always those quiet, sophisticated girls who have the dirtiest secrets,' said Heath with a wink. And with that, they went to Priscilla's house.

**Room 4, Priscilla's place**

_About Priscilla: 17 years, and also a freshman at the Etrurian Academy of Anima Studies. Likes horses, shopping, and hanging out with her friends. Likes her men tall. Wants to be a nurse someday. _

'Well, I can see why she liked your place, Erk, hers is just as huge!' said Guy as he gazed at the mansion before him.

'Hmm, not bad. But I'm more interested as to what we will find in her room. Let's go!'

'I also must say that I'm glad we get a chance to get even,' said Erk.

The gate opened and the guys went inside. After a five minute ride in a carriage, they stepped out at the front door and entered the mansion.

'Damn, a carriage? She really is loaded, isn't she?' said Heath.

'Why did it have to be a carriage? I hate horses!'

'Oh, get over it! Look, this must be her room,' Erk said as he pointed at an emerald green door. He opened it and they went inside. What they saw was a huge room with white walls, a bed, a desk with a laptop, a large showcase in the corner filled with crystal models of horses and Pegasi, a fireplace with a huge plasma screen TV above it, and two doors, one leading to the bathroom, and the other to the walk in closet.

'I'm going through her closet. I'll bet she's hiding her dirty secrets there! Plus, I can search for something to wear. Maybe she has a tunic somewhere in there…' said Guy as he took the flashlight out of the suitcase and entered the closet.

'You do that; I'll go through her panty drawer! And also under her bed, maybe there's something hidden in there,' said Heath.

'I'll be at the fireplace, my show is about to start,' said Erk as he sat on the bed and reached for the remote.

'Erk, you've got to be kidding me! You get to go through a girl's room! You can watch TV in your own time!' said Heath from under the bed. 'And there's nothing under here, I'll go look in the drawer.'

'Yeah, Erk! Live a little! And there's nothing in the closet, either. But I did find this nifty blue tunic! Finally, something to wear! I'll look in the bathroom next, there has to be something there.'

'Why should I get my hands dirty? Just call me if you find something. As if you could ever find something anyway.'

'Of course we will! Everyone has secrets, including Priscilla!' said Guy, coming out of the bathroom with his newly acquired blue tunic.

'Man, I couldn't find anything! If she has secrets, she sure knows how to hide them,' said Heath, jumping on the bed next to Erk.

'I sure know how to hide what?' asked Priscilla as she entered the room. 'And what are you doing in my room anyway?'

'Ah, Priscilla! We, uh, we were just…' stuttered Erk.

'We got a chance to go through your room as you did in ours,' said Guy.

'And a nice room it is,' said Heath.

'Well, I'm glad to hear that, thank you,' she said with a smile. 'And now that I can see you in person, I find it harder to send two of you away! But unfortunately, those are the rules. As you all know, I went through your rooms, and there were plenty of things that I liked. Room number one, I liked the fact that you are a swordfighter, which means that you should have no problems protecting me on a date if we happen to run into thugs. Room number two, I liked the way your room was furnished, you have a great style. And room number three, I liked that you were a member of the army, trying to serve and protect the people. That's very noble and brave of you. But unfortunately, there were also things that I didn't like. Like in one room, where I found a box with panties. I don't like it when my date keeps stuff like that after we've been together, so room number one, I'm afraid that I can't date you.'

'That would be me, I guess,' Guy said defeated as he stepped forward and hugged her. 'And I assure you that I wouldn't have done that, had I been sober at the time.'

'Too bad though. But you do look nice in my tunic.'

'Thanks. Mind if I keep it? They kind of took me out of my place in my boxers, so…'

'No problem, you can keep it, I have more of those,' she said, laughing.

'Well, good luck you guys!' said Guy before he left the room.

'And that leaves the two of you. Oh, this really is hard! But I have to make a choice. I liked both of your rooms, but in one of the rooms I found a picture of one of you sharing a passionate kiss with another person. And I don't want to come between that, so room number three, I'll have to say goodbye to you too.'

'I'm not surprised, I probably would have said the same thing in your place,' said Heath, stepping forward and giving her a hug. 'But for the record, Legault and I aren't a couple. At the time that picture was taken, we were on a frat party, totally drunk.'

'Really? Too bad, you two looked really nice together. Are you sure that you wouldn't…'

'Not in this lifetime,' he said with a smile as he walked towards the door. 'And congratulations, Erk. I hope you two have fun.'

'So, I guess you're my date for tonight. I'm Priscilla, nice to finally meet you in person, Erk,' she said as she walked to him and hugged him.

'Nice to meet you too. So, where would like to go?'

'There is this opera playing in the Lycian Music Hall, maybe we could go there?'

'Perfect! I love the opera. Let's get going then, shall we?'

_Outside…._

'Oh well, I don't mind that I didn't get picked. With my studies I don't have much time for a date anyway. But Erk and Priscilla are alike; she would have way more fun on a date with him than with me.'

'I so could have gone on a date with her, if Legault hadn't gone in to my room and planted that picture under my bed! But there's nothing to be done about that now, and Erk is a nice enough guy. And I wasn't her type anyway, I don't have enough money.'

'You know Erk, I'm really glad that I picked you as a date, we're so much alike!' said Priscilla as she squeezed Erks hand.

'Yeah, I'm also glad. I usually don't date that much, but you are a really nice, sophisticated girl. I'm glad that I got to be on this show,' Erk said with a small blush on his face. Priscilla leaned towards the window and waved to the cameras before she closed the window.

'Thanks for everything, EMTV!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**SV: Aaaargh! 16 friggin' pages! How on Earth did I write 16 friggin' pages? That's it, I'm never writing an episode of Tent Raiders again!**

**Innes: Good! It was a stupid show anyway. And she picked the wrong guy, too. If she wanted to have fun, she should have gone with that Guy fellow.**

**SV: Guy? Why him? **

**Innes: Hello, three girls at once? Girls who gave him their panties? Girls don't give away their panties to just anyone, you know.**

**SV: Hmm, you have a point there… Anyways, that's it for this chapter, hopefully it kept you amused. Next chapter: Pimp my Steed! Watch as the crew from the Western Isles Customs Stables pimp the noble steeds of knights, troubadours and lords to the next level! **

**Innes: Pimping steeds? Damn, you've really lost it now, haven't you?**

**SV: Oh yeah, before I forget: muchos gracias for Tehtrin, AquaAdept and Aletta for reviewing and putting me on the favourites and or alerts list. I love you now. And Aquadept, you're right, Pimp my Steed sounds way better than Pimp my Horse. **

**Innes: Enough with the ranting already! Just close this chapter!**

**AV: Fine, fine! R&R if you please. And I'll try to keep the next chapter a bit shorter this time :P**


	3. Chapter 2: Pimp my Steed!

**A/N**

**SV: Wheeeeeeeeeee! Six people put this on their favourites list! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You like me, you really like me! (bursts out in tears of joy)**

**Innes: Oh, for heavens sake! So you got on a list, big deal! You were on my list from the first day I met you! **

**SV: You have a list? And I'm on it? Innes, that's so sweet!**

**Innes: Don't get excited. You're on my list of people who I need to snipe. I'll get you the second after I get Ephraim.**

**SV: (takes a peek at the list, didn't hear what Innes just said) Wow, I'm that high on your list? And there are so many people on it, too. Awww, I really like you too, Innes dear! (huggles Innes)**

**Innes: Damn, how dense can you get? (tries to escape the huggle of death)**

**SV: Anyway, here is chapter two for you, my lovely readers! I give you: Pimp my Steed! Watch as the hip-hop superstar S to tha V Sniper Virgo visits people with (insert random names that describe worthless/rundown etc. steeds here) steeds and pimps them to the next level with the help of the Western Isles Customs Stables crew! **

**Innes: I feel sorry for the horses. If you're an animal lover, you'll call the proper authorities this instant! And if you want to save me from this lunatic, get a tranquilizer dart! Quickly, before it's too late and she huggles me to death and….. aghaghag! (looks at the readers with an unnatural blue colour on his face, gagging)**

**SV: Oh, stop being such a dramaqueen, Innes. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Innes:………………(is out cold)**

**SV: Innes, you can sleep after the chapter is finished! You're so lazy sometimes! Fine, then I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Fire Emblem or their characters, or the shows on MTV. But I do own this here story, yo! Hey Innes, do you have something you want to say before we start this chapter?**

**Innes:…………………….. (still out cold)**

**SV: No? Okay then. In this chapter, Sain will get his trusted, loyal steed pimped! Why, you ask? Because you all know that us girls love a tricked out steed! Enjoy the story, everyone, and leave a review. I needs it for my soul, precioussssss…..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Pimp my Steed! **

_So you wanna be a playa_

_But yo steed ain't fly?_

_You gotta hit us up_

_To get a pimped out ride_

A slim, short woman (5'4" without the heels) wearing a short, green kimono that reached to about halfway her hips and showed a bare back, walked down the sidewalk on her black stiletto heels. Her straight, waist long brown hair was being held in a bun by two chopsticks, letting everyone get a look at her back, where a tattoo of the zodiac sign Virgo was. A big, black belt with a huge, platinum buckle in the shape of two crossed arrows was making sure that the kimono stayed in its place. The diamonds that covered the buckle blinded everyone who was foolish enough to look at it without sunglasses. She stopped, wiped some bangs out of her face and struck a pose at the camera.

'Yo, yo, yo! Wassup y'all? Everyone knows that a steed represents strength, dexterity, beauty, speed and grace. Just like your girl S to tha V Sniper Virgo. But unfortunately for my man Sain, his steed has forgotten the meaning of those words. But not to worry, Sain, for S to tha V is here to fix that. I'm about to pimp your steed! But first, let's see how your steed has been doing until now.'

The young superstar walked around the back of the house, to where the stable was. A plain, brown mare was in there, eating his hay. He looked op when the short girl approached him. He went towards her and let her pat him on the nose.

'Hey there, honey. My, what a lovely horse you are! A little plain, but lovely nonetheless. And what beautiful brown eyes you have! Just a shame that your skin is so dull, though. Where is the shine? And those horseshoes, they totally don't match your bridles! And do I even dare to ask what that big chunk of brown stuff by your tail is? And your manes, eww! And this? You use imitation leather saddles? Tsk tsk, Sain! This just won't do! Thank Elimine that I'm here to fix this mess! Let's go meet this Sain fellow, shall we?'

She patted the horse one last time before she walked out of the stable and went towards the front door. She knocked on it and stepped back. A rustle and a curse could be heard from behind the door.

'Just a sec, I'll be right there! Ouch! Sonuva…dammit, Sain! Didn't I tell you to clean the hallway? It's your turn, you jerk!'

The door was pulled open and a man with short, orange-red hair was behind it. He was wearing jeans, a white, long-sleeved shirt and a brown shirt with short sleeves over it.

'Hi! I'm…' the girl began.

But she never got the chance to finish that sentence. The young redhead took one look at the underdressed girl, made a face and went back inside, where he yelled at his friend.

'Sain! How many times have I told you to stop calling those escort girls! We're living in a neighbourhood with lots of small children, you idiot! How on Elibe do you think their parents would react if they saw her? Holy Saint Elimine, and that calls himself a tutor!'

'Kent, what are you babbling about? I haven't called anyone. You know very well that the girl from last time was a little present from me and the guys for your birthday, and you loved every second of it!' Sain yelled from atop the stairs.

'No, I did not love every second of it! Now tell her to either get dressed or get away, before I…' he said with a small blush across his face.

'Keep your shirt on, Kent, I'm going already!'

A man with messy, brown-green hair, which was being held back by a hair band to keep it out of his face, walked towards the door. He was wearing sweatpants, a black tank top and open-fingered gloves.

'Never mind my outfit, miss; I was busy training my rod fighting skills upstairs. And please excuse my uptight friend, he's just…' he started. He stopped with talking the second when he got a good look at the girl. A look of recognition was in his eyes, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's you! I don't believe it!' he yelled as he jumped her en knocked her to the ground.

'Nice to meet you too, honey. But would you mind getting off of me? You're kind of heavy,' she said with a smile.

'Right. Sorry about that,' he said with a grin as he stood up and helped her off the floor.

'Sain, what on Elibe is the meaning of this? Why did you jump her like that? Couldn't you have waited until you were in your own room?'

'Kent, my dear, unknowing friend! This is the famous rap superstar S to tha V Sniper Virgo! How can you not know about her? I have posters of her all over my walls, and I listen to her music all the time!'

'So? You have a new set of posters on your walls every other week, I've stopped caring after the 20th time you've redecorated,' said Kent while crossing his arms.

'And could you please tell me what miss Virgo is doing in our house?' he asked as he eyed the girl.

'Let me answer that. I'm here to pimp his steed! The poor thing looks awful! When was the last time you gave him a proper wash? Or new bridles and horseshoes? Well?'

'Well, I've been so busy with my training and everything that I could only find the time to feed him,' Sain said with a small blush while scratching the back of his head.

'And the poor thing would have been in a much worse condition if I didn't check on him every once in a while,' Kent added.

'I can't believe what I'm hearing here! How can you be too busy to take proper care of your horse?' Virgo said, staring at him with angry, brown eyes.

'Because he's using the rest of his free time to harass unsuspecting girls, that's why,' laughed Kent.

'I do not! I'm just too busy with my training! You don't get to be the best rod fighter of the continent by just sitting on your ass, you know. And I'm training promising kids from around the block, too! And it's not like I never feed Kilik, I always get fresh apples, carrots and hay for him! Every morning!' Sain said, defending himself.

'Well, that's just about the only good thing about you; teaching the kids how to be honourable warriors. Let's just hope that they won't become notorious skirt chasers, too,' Kent said with a wink.

'You wound me, Kent! How can you say such horrible things about me to miss Virgo? What must she think of me now?'

He took a look at Virgo, only to see that she was laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'Hahaha! You two are! Don't worry Sain, I think you're an okay guy. And Kilik looked like he was thoroughly fed. His eyes had such energy in them! It's just too bad that you can't see that energy on the outside. But I can help you with that. I came here to take Kilik to the Western Isles Stables Customs to give him a full makeover! We're going to pimp him to the next level!' she said, slapping Sain on the shoulder. Sain looked at her with big eyes and turned to Kent.

'The WISC? Kent, did you hear that? Kilik is going to be treated by the masters at the WISC! I don't believe it! Aaaaaah! Thank you!' he yelled as he hugged Virgo and pushed her on the floor, again.

'I think we've been here before, Sain. Would you mind?' Virgo said as she tried to shove him off of her.

'Woops, sorry,' he said still smiling as he helped her up.

'Yeah, right. Very smooth, Sain,' said Kent as he rolled his eyes.

'Haha! Well, I guess I should go and get Kilik. Care to join me, fellows?'

'You bet I would!' Sain said as he led the way to the stable.

'Miss Virgo, please excuse my idiotic friend. He always gets like that when there are girls around,' Kent apologized.

'No need to apologize Kent, I'm used to this kind of stuff happening,' she said with a wink.

'I'm about to interview some of his friends and students, care to say something too?'

'Sure, no problem.'

'Great! See you outside!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The interviews have been done, a few lame jokes were made about Kilik the horse and the situation he was momentarily in, and Sain handed the bridles over to Virgo. She gladly took them in her hands and went to sit on Kiliks back. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well Sain, take a good look at Kilik, because this is the last time you'll see him like this! You won't believe your eyes when you come to pick him up in two days!'

'Can't wait to see what he will look like. Just be a good horse while you're at the WISC, okay Kilik? See you later, my friend.' He patted him on his head.

'He'll be fine, don't worry. Well Kilik, ready to go?' The horse neighed in agreement.

'Perfect! Giddy up, Kilik! Hiyaa!' And with that, the girl disappeared in to the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, at the Western Isles Stables Customs…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can't wait to see what Virgo will bring in this time,' Rath, the owner of the WISC, said as he was straightening his bandana.

'Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to fix it. We always do,' said Fiora, the manager of the WISC.

'Farina! Will you stop painting Hueys horseshoes already?' She looked at her younger sister, who put the paintbrush down and got off the floor.

'Sorry, sis, couldn't help it,' the navy haired female said with a smile.

'Huey needed a pedicure, bad! Didn't you, Huey? Of course you did,' she cooed while she patted him on his side.

'Elimine, give me strength! Yo, Heath! Have you seen Virgo yet?' Fiora looked at Heath, who was on the lookout by the gates.

'Not yet! Oh, wait; I think I see something at the horizon…' He stared a bit harder.

'Yup, it's her! She's coming, people!'

And indeed, after a few moments everyone could see a dust cloud coming closer. Virgo rode in and stepped off the horse.

'Hey, everyone! So, what have you people been up to?' she asked as she greeted Rath and Fiora. The both of them greeted her back while they eyed the horse she brought with her.

'A Cealin half-breed, huh? Wow, it's been forever since we've had one of those!' said Fiora.

'Not bad. Cealin half-breeds are decent horses,' said Rath.

'Damn, girl, where on Elibe did you find this one? His hooves are terrible!' said Farina as she inspected him.

'And not to mention his manes and tail! Florina is going to have her hands full with this one,' laughed Heath.

'Don't laugh so soon, Heath, you'll have to fix his skin,' said Vaida as she walked towards the group.

'Aww, come on, V! Can't I just brand him? I want to brand him!' begged Heath.

'Let the boy brand him! He did one hell of a job with the mares of the Reglay family,' said Marcus. Vaida sighed and gave in.

'Fine, Heath can brand him. But who will fix the horse's skin?'

'Lowen can! He's good at that stuff,' Heath said with a huge grin on his face.

'Hey Fiora, they're signing up the jobs for themselves. Wasn't that your job?' Virgo said with a laugh.

'What, you actually thought I would allow that? Come on people; gather around, we need to know with what kind of horse and person we're dealing with here!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were inside, everyone took a seat around the coffee table. Rath switched the screen on, where Sain appeared next to Kilik.

'Hey, EMTV! Sain here, en this is my trusted steed, Kilik,' he said while he patted him on his neck.

'As you can see, he's a Cealin half-breed. Stronger than a Sacaen horse because they used to carry armoured men in the past, and faster than a Lycian horse because the armoured men of Cealin weren't that heavily armoured compared to the Ostians and other Lycians,' he said with a wink.

'Before I became the continental champion, I used to take proper care of him. I brushed him every morning, and took him for a quick round around the neighbourhood on a daily basis. But now I only have the time to give him something to eat before I rush off to trainings and competitions. If it wasn't for Kent, I wouldn't know what I would have done.' The camera switched to Kent.

'Sain is okay, as long as there aren't any girls around. Because if they are, he gets a little crazy. But other than that he's a really great guy to hang out with. Honourable, funny, loyal… I'm proud to be his best friend,' he said with a smile. The camera then switched to a few of Sains students.

'Sensei Sain is really cool! He's always on time with our trainings, and he always takes us for a bite to eat afterwards.'

'And he's a great teacher, too! Before I took my lessons I couldn't even properly hold a broom! Haha!'

'But sometimes he's just not there mentally. I know he really wants to take better care of Kilik, but he wouldn't leave us until after the training was finished and he brought us all home. And by the time he was back in his own place, he was just too beat to do anything else!'

'I know I should take better care of Kilik, but I have a responsibility to the kids and my title as well. Kent is doing what he can, but he also has plenty of other things to do. The title has improved my chances with the ladies greatly, but the second they take a look at Kilik, they turn and leave. And I could never give Kilik away, I've had him since forever! So please, EMTV, please, please, PLEASE pimp my steed to take some work off of my hands and improve my chances with the girls again!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rath turned the volume down, but left the screen on. He turned to his crew.

'Okay, everyone,' Virgo started, 'I was at this guy Sains place, and I've found out some interesting stuff. He's the continental rod fighting champion, nicknamed 'The Green Lance'. He also teaches the rod fighting art to the kids in his block in his spare time. Needless to say that he doesn't have that much time left to properly take care of his horse.'

'Continental champion, ey? Not bad, not bad at all. I used to be quite the rod fighter in my younger days. I think I can do something with that,' said Marcus.

'Alright people, how can we keep Kilik as low maintenance as possible to help Sain out? Any ideas? Farina?' Fiora looked at her sister.

'As you all know, horseshoes are very important, and take a lot of time to clean and everything. So I'll make sure that Kilik gets the finest, toughest horseshoes around.'

'Wow, do you mean…' asked Lowen.

'Yep. The Ilian Stormwalker nr. 5,' she said with a gleam in her eye and a grin on her face. 'Almost impossible to break, get dirty and/or scratched!'

'Impressive! Okay, Florina, what about his manes and tail?'

'Uhm, well, since the poor things hair is such a mess, I need to wash it with some Sacaen Mane Tonic first. Then I'll brush it out and put some braids in it, with some…'

'Hold on a sec!' Heath interrupted. 'Kilik belongs to the continental rod fighting champion! You can't just put some braids in his manes! That's gonna look girly!'

'Chill out, Heath, Florina knows what she is doing. You were saying, Flo?' asked Fiora.

'I-I, uhm…' The poor girl was at a loss for words after that outburst from Heath. But she regained her composure after hearing her sisters encouraging words.

'Like I was saying, I'm going to put some Sacaen warhorse braids in his manes. Those are the manliest things around.'

'Sacaen warhorse braids, huh? My dad's horse used to have those. They were also extremely difficult to braid. Do you think you can handle it, Flo?' asked Rath.

'I've been practicing a bit in my spare time; it shouldn't be that much of a problem. And as for his tail, I'll put some small Ilian braids in it. It will bring the attention to his legs that way. Kilik has some nice, strong legs.'

'Perfect, I like it! Okay, Heath the smartass. What are you going to do?'

'I have the perfect brand for this! I'll design a symbol for Sain. A rod and a lance, crossing each other. And I'll paint the lance green and the rod auburn with some natural paint. It would fit perfectly with Sains nickname and the nice shade of brown that Kilik has as well.'

'Hmm, not bad at all, Heath. Okay, Marcus, what about the bridles and saddle?'

'Kilik has got to have the most rundown saddle I've ever seen! And those bridles look like they could break at any moment! I'll make him a new one, matching the brand and the horseshoes that Heath and Farina will give him.'

'And I'll help him with that. We'll use the finest Pherean leather that we can find,' said Vaida.

'I'm loving the ideas, people! And last, but definitely not least, Lowen. How will you bring back the shine to Kiliks skin?'

'That's easy, miss Fiora. First, I'll put him in a bathtub filled with some Sacaen oils and herbs, to soften his skin. Then I'll rub him down with Ilian Skin Tonic for Horses to toughen his skin some more. And as a final touch, I'll give him back his shine from the outside by brushing him with the Starshine. And as for shine from the inside out, I'll prepare a special diet for him.'

'Lowen, that sounds fantastic! And he calls me miss! Why can't you all call me miss?'

'Because we don't want to feed your ego and Lowen doesn't know any better!' said Farina.

'Haha, you got owned, Fio,' laughed Heath.

'Oh, shut up, Heath,' Fiora said, also laughing.

'Enough fooling around, folks, lets get back to business. Sain is a good kid. He tries to take care of Kilik the best he can with his busy schedule, but it just isn't enough. We need to take some of the work from his hands so that he can spend more time with Kilik. Make me proud!' After that speech, Rath stood up and looked at his crew. They also stood up and began their preparations.

'I'm counting on you too, guys! Go for it!' said Virgo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowen took Kilik by his bridles and led him towards the bathtub. As soon as Kilik was in it, he removed the reigns and brought them to Marcus. He then filled the tub with warm water and added the oils and herbs. Heath, who was walking by with some auburn and green paint, stopped to take a look.

'You know, from this angle it looks like you're cooking the poor thing, haha.'

'Will you just get back to your part of the job? He's coming your way the minute I'm done with him!' Lowen said as he looked angrily at Heath. It probably would have had more effect if his hair wasn't covering his eyes.

'Chill out, Lowen, I'll be ready. Just make sure that you are too.'

He then left, leaving Lowen alone to continue with his work. Lowen left Kilik in the tub for 2 hours, letting the herbs and oils sink into his skin. He fed him some apples and carrots in the meantime. After that, he emptied the tub and dried him off. When Lowen brought Kilik to Heath another two hours later, the other man had to turn his eyes away to prevent them from going blind.

'Damn, Lowen! What did you do? Rub him down with silver polish or something? I can't even look at him directly!'

'Chill out, Heath. Its because the lighting here is too bright, just dim them a little. Are the brands and paint ready?'

'They are. Could you hand me the anaesthetics? There on the shelf behind you.'

'Sure. Here you go, and good luck!'

'I don't need luck, but thanks anyway,' he said with a cocky grin. Lowen let out a sigh as he walked away.

'He does one good job with the Reglay mares and he thinks he's the next Vaida! Whatever, I'm going to prepare Kiliks special diet.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath pulled the brand from the fire it was in, and walked towards the horse.

'Don't worry Kilik, this won't hurt a bit. Okay, here we go!'

He stopped at Kiliks left side and pressed the brand against his skin. A hissing sound emerged the second the hot metal touched the flesh. After a while Heath pulled away the brand. A perfect copy of the brand was now on Kiliks skin, ready to be painted. Heath took out some iodine and sprinkled a bit on a piece of cotton. After he had cleaned the brand and the area around it, he took out the ink and painted the brand. He led Kilik out of the stables after he was finished.

'The brand came out perfectly. And you were very brave, Kilik! You didn't even make a sound during the whole thing! Alright, I'll take you to the fields behind the stables so you can get some exercise and play with the other horses. Farina and Florina will do their work on you tomorrow. You already look so much better than when Virgo brought you in, and your master will be very pleased when he comes to pick you up tomorrow. Okay, I'll be leaving you now. Try to make the other horses not too jealous, will you?' He patted him on the nose and walked back to his workplace to clean up, passing the workplace of Marcus and Vaida on his way there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'These bridles look terrible! What on Elibe did he do to get them this way? And don't even make me start about the saddle! Vaida, how is the saddle coming?' Marcus looked at Vaida who was just coming in with a box of leather in her hands. She took out a piece of that leather and walked towards the table.

'It's ready, Marcus. Kilik is an average sized horse, so I made him a medium sized saddle. All I need to do now is to cut this piece of leather to size and cover the saddle with it. After that I'll carve the decorations in it, matching the brand that Heath gave him.'

'Good, good. I've already finished the bridles, too. Do you need some help with the saddle?'

'No, I'm good, thanks. You just go and finish your special present for the boy.'

'I will. Good luck!'

'You too.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kilik was in the stable, eating his hay that Lowen got for him. He was just about to eat the apples too, when Farina came barging in.

'Good morning, Kilik! My, you look wonderful today! And that brand, wow! Lowen and Heath sure have outdone themselves! Well, now it's my turn! I can't let those two get the best of me, can I! Of course not! Okay honey, right this way, Farina has some new shoes for you!'

Farina led Kilik to her workplace and took out her tools. After a few hours of hard work and major cussing, she put down her tools and looked at the final product. She let out a smile.

'Kilik, I can honestly say that you are now officially the horse with the sexiest horseshoes! Kinda makes me wish I was a horse too, just so I could wear them! You know, I should really call the Stormwalker company and ask them to make Stormwalker pumps. It would be a huge hit, I just know it! But enough about my shoe problems, let's go get you to Florina. That girl works miracles with hair; you should have seen what she did with Fiora's hair for that party a month ago! The men were all over her! Imagine what she can do for you! Well, here we are. Hey Flo! Are you there?'

'Yes, Farina, I am. And could you please keep it down a little? I could here you from the other side of the stables!' the orchid haired girl said.

'Yeah, yeah. Well, he's all yours now! Go get 'em, tigress!' She slapped her sister hard on her shoulders and walked away. Florina had to grab Kilik to prevent her from falling. She let out a sigh and brought Kilik to her workplace.

'Maybe I listen to Heath too much, but at times like this I really start to wonder if Farina and I really are related by blood. But let's not get in to that. Okay Kilik, you stay right here and don't move too much so I can wash your manes and tail and braid them. Can you do that for me?' Kilik let out a neigh and nuzzled her. Florina laughed.

'Good boy, Kilik! Now, where did I leave that tonic?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Don't worry, we're just about done. Okay, see you later!'

Rath put down the phone and walked towards the 'conference room'.

'I just got a call from Virgo, they'll be here in about an hour! Get Kilik ready, everyone!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay Sain, it's been two days since I took Kilik to the WISC. How do you feel now that you get to see him again?'

'I can't wait to see my friend again! I just know that the WISC crew won't let me down.'

'You bet they won't! Okay, we're at the front door now. Only three more doors and a curtain, and Kilik will be reunited with you once again,' she said as she pushed the front door open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'They're here already! Fiora, quick! Grab the curtains!'

'Chill out, Rath! You're starting to act like Heath!'

'What do you mean he's "acting like me"?'

'Not now you three! Keep quiet, they're coming in!'

They all managed to finish the last things before Sain and Virgo entered the room. Sain was wearing jeans and a black, short-sleeved shirt which showed a white tank top beneath it. Virgo came in behind him, also wearing jeans, brown boots and a brown haltertop that showed her back. Two braided pigtails fell down her shoulders, and a silver pendant with two crossed arrows on it was around her neck. She stopped wearing clothes that covered her back after she had gotten her tattoo. She would have cut her hair short, too, if she didn't love it so much. The both of them stopped in the middle of the room, where they saw the crew standing in a circle around a curtain. The silhouette of a horse could be seen behind it.

'Alright, Sain, I hope you're ready. Right behind this curtain stands the new and improved Kilik. The crew of the WISC have done their best to fix him up,' Rath said as he reached for the curtain.

'And now, by the power invested in me by the people of EMTV, I give you…. Kilik!' Virgo said. Rath pulled the curtain away, which caused Sain to gasp for air.

'No way!' he said with a scream of joy as he rushed towards his steed, giving him a big hug. Everyone in the room applauded.

'Well Sain, what do you think? I'd like you to meet Fiora, the manager of the WISC. She will tell you what has happened during the two days that Kilik was here. Fiora, this is Sain,' Virgo said as she introduced them to each other.

'Ah, lovely Fiora! How can I thank you for the marvellous job that you have done with Kilik?' Sain said as he took her hand and caressed it.

'Uh, no need to thank us, Sain, it's what we do. Let me fill you in. The first thing you've probably noticed are the braids in Kiliks manes,' she said as she pulled her hand away.

'They look fantastic! I don't think I've ever seen those kind of braids before. But the braids in his tails look familiar.'

'That's because they are Sacaen warhorse braids. Not even the Sacaens use them that much these days. And the braids in his tale are Ilian, very popular in Lycia as well.'

'I see. And what about his skin? Did you rub him down with silver polish or something? I almost went blind!'

'That's exactly what I said! Didn't I tell you, Lowen?' Heath said as he elbowed him.

'It's the lighting I tell you!'

'Actually, it isn't, Lowen. Your hair is messing with your sight, we really need to give you a haircut,' said Florina.

'Yeah! And Florina can do it for you, she's great with hair!' said Farina.

'Can we leave Lowens hair out of this? This is Kiliks moment!' said Virgo.

'Right, sorry.'

'Good. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the skin. Lowen gave Kilik a special treatment to bring out the shine. And don't worry; it will lessen in a few moments. And have you seen his rear? We gave him a brand as well.'

'I saw it. It looks great! The lining, the colours, it's just perfect!'

'Heath made that brand especially for you. You could make it your symbol, just like the two crossed arrows are mine!' Virgo said with a smile.

'Maybe I should! It would fit perfectly with my nickname.'

'I also said that! Damn, I'm good! I should have been a psychic or something!'

'You go and do that, then we'll finally have some peace and quiet around here!' Farina said.

'That would only happen if you would leave too. You and Heath both talk too much!' Vaida added.

'And here we go again! Never mind them, Sain. Fiora, could you move on to the horseshoes?'

'No problem, Rath. Sain, Virgo, if you would crouch down with me, you'll see that we gave Kilik one of the best shoes around; the Ilian Stormwalker nr. 5.'

'You gave him those? Those are one of the most exclusive horseshoes around! No way!'

'Yes way, Sain. The Stormwalker is the toughest horseshoe. I should know, my horse got a pair 5 years ago, and he's still wearing them. They're in perfect condition,' said Rath.

'They're magnificent. I don't know what to say!'

'Your reaction says enough, Sain,' Virgo said as she smiled at him.

'And last, but definitely not least; the saddle and bridles. Marcus fixed the bridles, covering them with the finest Pherean leather that we have. Vaida made you a new saddle, and as you can see here, she also carved in some rods and lances at the edges of both the saddle and the bridles. Now they match the brand!'

'I didn't even see that! They're amazing! Holy Saint Elimine!'

'The bridles aren't the only thing that Marcus fixed for you, Sain. Marcus, if you would?'

'I'm on it, miss Virgo.'

Marcus went to the back of the stables. He emerged after a few moments, carrying a long, wooden rod in his hands. It was emerald green, and the carvings were painted gold. He walked over to Sain and handed the rod over.

'I don't believe my eyes! Is that…' he said as he took the rod and eyed it.

'You know your rods, don't you? You're right, it's a rod made by the master himself: Kilik Ling-Sheng Su.'

'I would so pass out right now if it wouldn't look so stupid. I can't believe you managed to get me a rod from Kilik! He's the best rod fighter ever! Ever since I saw him win the world championship 12 years ago, I wanted nothing more than to be just like him. I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you so very much! I'll treasure it forever.'

'Well then, Sain, I guess there's only two more things left to do for me! First, I'll hand you back the bridles, and second…' She handed him the bridles and popped his collar.

'Now you've officially been pimped, daddy,' she said with a wink.

Sain hopped on to Kiliks back and strapped his new rod on his back.

'Virgo, WISC crew and EMTV, thank you for this opportunity. I'll never forget this.'

'Oh, and before you ride off, there's something in your saddlebag. A book on how to braid manes, and Lowens special diet to keep Kilik fit and healthy,' said Rath.

'I'll make sure to read it tonight. Well then, I'm off! Giddy up, Kilik!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder what Kilik will look like after his makeover,' Kent said as he was watching the street. Sain had just called him and told him that he was on his way back from the stables.

'He'll look great, mister Kent! I've seen the entire first season, the WISC crew can work miracles!' one of Sains students said.

'Oh! Oh! Look! It's sensei Sain!'

'What on Elibe is he riding, a flash of light? I knew I should have brought my sunglasses with me!'

'Well, everyone, what do you think?' asked Sain as he rode in and stopped in front of his students and Kent. The kids went crazy and looked at Kilik from every angle, touching and feeling everything. Kent walked over to them and patted Kilik on his head.

'Wow, Sain, Kilik looks incredible! If I didn't know better, I'd say that they gave you a new horse! Amazing!'

'I know! But it's still the same old Kilik that we know and love,' he said with a huge smile as he also patted Kilik.

'Sensei Sain, is that a new rod on your back? Can I hold it?'

'Sure. But be careful with it, okay? It's a rod made by the great Kilik Ling-Sheng Su himself.'

'A Ling-Sheng Su rod! No way! Can I hold it too?'

'Me too, me too!'

'Well Sain, Kilik looks great. Do you think you can take better care of him now?'

'You bet I can! The WISC crew gave me some great tips, so you won't need to help out that much.'

'Fantastic!'

'Thank you, EMTV, for pimping my steed!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SV: Damn! I wrote another 14 pages! Gah! Why do I write so much? And half of it didn't have anything to do with the story!**

**Innes: So what else is new? You love to yap about everything. And people actually watch these kind of shows? **

**SV: I probably should have added some more bling, bad language and bitches, too…**

**Innes: Virgo, you're getting worse by the minute! No more MTV for you! (reaches for the button)**

**SV: Innes, you know I love you, but if you touch that button, you're dead. (gives Innes the Evil Glare ™ )**

**Innes: Eep!**

**SV: That's right Innes, be afraid, be very afraid! Muahahahaha! Uhm, right. Anyways, this was chapter two! Tell me how it was, and if I should bother writing another episode of the steed pimping. And as for chapter three, I'll write about My Own! Watch as Serra goes on a quest to find her own Erk with the help of her friends and EMTV!**

**Innes: You've got to be kidding me! Could someone please save me from her?**

**SV: Don't pretend that you hate being my muse, Innes. We have loads of fun together!**

**Innes: Why do I even bother? **

**SV: Okay y'all, that was that! R&R if you will, and I'll see you at the next episode! **


	4. Chapter 3: My Own

**A/N**

**SV: Damn that stupid school and my stupid job for taking away my free time!**

**Innes: Yeah, right. You're just too frickin' lazy. **

**SV: Says the guy who fell asleep during the last chapter. **

**Innes: Excuse me? YOU ALMOST HUGGLED ME TO DEATH!**

**SV: I can't help it! You're just too cute! huggles Innes again**

**Innes: NOOOOOooooo! Gillliam, Moulder, HELP ME!!!**

**SV: They won't be coming, I gave them a vacation! **

**Innes: Latona, why must you torment me so!**

**SV: Okay, back to business. I give you chapter three! Watch as Serra, with the help of her best friends Rebecca and Leila, and of course EMTV, goes searching for her very own Erk!**

**Innes: Isn't Leila supposed to be dead? And will you let me go already!**

**SV: This is my story; I can do what I want. Even bring back the dead in a non-creepy, non-necromantic way! Wheee! And no, I won't let go . **

**Innes: I just had to ask, didn't I….**

**SV: Enjoy the story, peeps! And unfortunately, I still don't own FE or MTV **

**Innes: Thank Latona for that!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Wanna date the celebrity who is the object of your obsession? Well, you can't. But EMTV can help you find someone who looks like, sounds like, and is as obsessed with the real thing as you are. Take Serra for example. She is the head-cheerleader of Ostia High, who wants her own Erk. So we auditioned hundreds of hopefuls and narrowed them down to six finalists who think they can be Serra's own Erk. So sit back, try to relax, and watch as Serra tries to find her own Erk. _

A door opens, and a girl with long, pink hair tied in pigtails, steps out of a room. She was wearing a short, denim skirt and a red, belly free t-shirt. Red pumps graced her feet, and a pair of lively amethyst eyes stared in to the camera.

"Hey y'all! I'm Serra, and you've never seen anyone who is a bigger fan of Erk than I am! I mean, Erky is just the best thing ever! He's handsome, artistic, smart, has a great voice, and he's from Etruria, just like me! I just love his purple eyes, his purple hair, that slim physique... And I'm sure that if we would meet in person, he would fall for my exquisite charms! I mean, look at me, who wouldn't?" She struck a pose at the camera.

"If you saw her room you would say that an Erk-tornado hit the place. There is purple everywhere! And if that wasn't enough, she also has to compares every guy she meets with Erk and expects them to be just like him. I mean, there is nothing wrong with a little comparing, but she overdoes it. Don't you think so, Leila?"

The green eyed, green haired young girl looked over to her other best friend, who sat in the chair next to her. Leila brushed a few fuchsia coloured hair strands out of her face.

"You can't blame her for comparing," she said with a wink. "Let's face it, Erk really is quite a catch. Hell, even I would go for him if I didn't dislike purple so much."

"Girl, your own hair is purple!" Rebecca said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's fuchsia! That's something else," Leila answered as she fingered her hair.

"Ladies, please, we're not here to discuss Leila's hair colour!"

"Right, sorry."

"Good. Now, what was my next line again? Oh, yeah! I'm a girl who knows what she wants, and I want my own Erk!"

"And we're going to help Serra find her own Erk!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Serra and her friends head out for My Own Studios, where she can find her own Erk. In the first round, Serra and her friends are going to meet the six potential Erks, and see if they know as much about Erk as she does. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wohoo! Bring out the Erks!" Serra cheered.

"Hello, my name is Sain, and and unlike the others, I have actually met Erk!"

"Hmm, not bad. And he's met Erk," Rebecca said as Sain stepped back.

"Hey, I'm Eliwood, and I can be your own Erk."

"Cool! His red hair matches my outfit! And it goes well with my hair too!" said Serra.

"Hi, they call me Matt, but you can call me Erk,' he said with a wink.

"Oh la la! He has attitude! Definitely a plus!" Leila mused.

"How are you, ladies? I am Legault, I'm all the Erk you'll need from now on"

"I just love his hair," Leila said.

"Hiya! I'm Wil, and I can be your more talkative Erk!"

"Wow, he's cute!" Rebbeca said as she winked at him.

"Good afternoon. The name's Heath, at your service!"

"At my service, perfect!" Serra smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Serra has met six potential Erks, and now its time to put them to the test. Serra will be asking them questions about Erk, to see if they know just as much about him as she does._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allrighty then! Sain, the first question is for you. Who are Erks parents?"

"Easy. The gorgeous lady of the white screen, Louise, and the master illusionist Pent."

"Correct! Eliwood, where did Erk go to school?"

"The Lycian Academy of Modern Dance, Theatre & Arts. Graduated with honours."

"Good, good! Matt, you're up. What is Erk's favourite drink?"

"How about a more difficult question next time, gorgeous? It's coffee."

"Wow, you're all on a roll, aren't you? Not even one wrong answer thus far. Not bad. Okay Wil, this question is for you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After an intense round of questioning, Serra will now have to choose. Two of the six potential Erks has to leave. But which two?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls, the first elimination round. What do you think?" Serra asked her friends as the three of them put their heads together to discuss.

"Well, personally I'd have to say Legault and Heath," Leila began.

"I agree. They knew a lot about Erk, that's true. But they were also the ones that made the most mistakes," Rebecca finished.

"You have a point there. Too bad though, they're pretty cute. Oh, well, Legault and Heath it is. Okay, let's do this!"

Serra turned to the stage where the six young men stood. After taking another good look at all of them, she let out a small sigh and began her speech.

"Well, guys. As you all know, this is the part of the show where I have to eliminate two of you. And after consulting with my dear partners in crime, I came to the following conclusion. The first one that I'll be sending home is Heath. I'm sorry, but thank you for participating anyway," she said as Heath shrugged and walked off the stage.

"One down, and unfortunately, one more to go. And the next one to leave is Legault. Sorry, hopefully you'll have more luck next time."

Sain made a small bow as he also left the stage. The remaining four men on stage let out a sigh of relief, as they congratulated each other for making it to the next round.

"This is my favourite part of the show! Now we get to see how they performed on the special task we gave them!" Rebecca said as she bounced on her seat.

"Calm down, girl! Sheesh, maybe we should have entered you for this show instead of Serra!" Leila said with a smile as she tried to calm her now hyperactive friend.

"You gave them a task? This I gotta see! Where are the screens?"

Serra, Rebecca and Leila turned their seats so they could see the big TV-screens, and the results of the special task given to the four men by the latter two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, all you lovely people! The name's Matt, and this here is my room. Never mind the mess, for your attention should be focussed on these. As you can see here on my shelf, I'm a track runner. You've guessed it, that's the same thing Erk did when he was in high school. The perfect sport if you ask me, since he can easily outrun those crazy fangirls that are always after him. And do you see these trophies? Regional champion, three times in a row! So you know what this means, right? You can run, but you can't outrun me, I'll always catch up," he finished with a wink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm beginning to like this guy more and more! Serra, if you don't pick him, can I date him?" Leila pleaded to her friend.

"We'll see. Look, the next video is up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is everybody? Welcome to the wonderful world of Wil! And if you point the camera in this here direction, you'll see that I have a lot of radio stuff, and a few mixing tables. That's because I'm the anchorman of Straight Arrow FM, the one and only radio channel of Pherae High! And I'm also the number one DJ when it comes to school dances and birthday parties. You probably figured out that I love music. And Erk's first album was the thing that got me into DJ'ing. The beats and samples of '_Runaway Pyro_' were just brilliant! I actually had to buy 5 extra copies because I played the CD's so much that they eventually melted in my stereo system, can you believe that? Haha. So, the next time you throw a big party; don't forget to invite Wild Wil for some quality music and fun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Saint Elimine, a DJ! If that isn't cool, nothing is! Now I really feel bad that I didn't enter myself for the show," Rebecca said with a frown.

"Don't worry Becca, we'll find you a cool boyfriend someday," Serra said with a wink. "Next video, please!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how are you all? My name is Eliwood, and I'm a senior from Pherae High. As you can probably tell from my room, I'm a fencer. Fencing brings out the old values that people used to have back in the days. Like fighting for your honour, justice and of course love. It requires that you have manners. And as you all very well know, Erk is one of the most sophisticated artist that are out there. It's his attitude that first drew me to his music, and I've ben a fan ever since his first album. And thanks to my various victories in the fencing world, I recently got a scholarship for the University of Lycia. And for you, my lovely lady, I would fight an entire army of wannabe Erks to be at your side." Eliwood then finished his speech by holding his rapier in front of him and making a deep bow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My, my, my! He's so romantic! Did you hear that, girls? He would fend off an entire army for me! If that isn't love, nothing is!" Serra swooned as she looked at the screen where Eliwoods face was.

"Personally I think he overdoes it. But it is cute, though. So hard to find a romantic guy these days…" Leila said as she let out a small sigh.

"Come on you two, stop being so dramatic! We still have one more video to go!" Rebecca said with a smile.

"You're right. Okay Sain, lets see what you've got."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good day, everyone. And welcome to Sain's place. Nothing much to say about me, except that I'm a poet and a senior in Caelin High. My roommate gave me Erks first album as a birthday present, and when I first heard it, I was blown away by the lyrics. The man has a way with words, but you all know that. But what you probably don't know is that I gave Erk one of my poems during a meet and greet, and that he used it for a song that will be coming out on his new album! How about that, huh? Now I'm a songwriter as well. I hope you like your guys to be romantic, my dear, because I'll be covering you with poetries and roses." He winked at the camera after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, what are the chances of finding not one, but TWO romantic guys in one and the same show?" Rebecca said as she looked over to Leila, who was staring at the screen with her mouth wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me. Where were those jerks when I needed them?" she shouted while she was standing up from her seat.

"Whoa, easy there, girl! If I don't pick him, you can date him. Okay?" Serra said as she tried to calm down her friend.

"I would find this extremely humiliating if I wouldn't have been dateless for the past two months," Leila said as she let out a sigh of defeat. Rebecca rubbed over Leila's back and leaned towards Serra.

"Hey, can I date one of them if you don't pick them as well?"

"Why not, I'm feeling generous today. And didn't I hear you girls saying something about a special task you gave the guys?"

"Oh, yeah! You're gonna love this one, Serra! Just watch the screen," Rebecca said with a wink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen turned black for a second and then showed the four contenders together with Leila and Rebecca. They were all in a studio. Leila began instructing them for the task.

"Well fellas, congratulations on making it to the next round. But as you all know, there can only be one winner who can go out with Serra."

"And to help her with her choice, Leila and I came up with a task for you. As you can see behind you, there is some pen and paper. Erk is a great writer, and next to his looks, that's what attracts Serra most to him. You are all really good looking men, but can you also express yourself with the right words?"

"Write a poem about why you think you're the one and only right person that Serra should pick, and perform it. And if can throw in something about Serra herself, you'll get extra credit," Leila said with a grin.

Matt and Will looked a little worried, as Sain and Eliwood let out a confident smile.

"Never mind picking up those pens, guys. This is MY contest," Sain said with a huge grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my friend. My parents made me read a lot when I was younger, and among those books there were also plenty of poetry books written by the masters themselves. I think you know the great works of Renault and Canas?" Eliwood replied.

"Save that for the paper, guys! You have one hour. After that Rebecca and I will return and ask you to perform your piece. Think you can do that?"

"No problem ladies, we came this far for a reason you know," Matt said.

"Exactly. Now if you would be so kind to leave…"

_One hour later…_

"Okay boys, did you all finish your poem?" Rebecca asked as she looked around the room. The four remaining contenders all nodded and held up their paper.

"Good. How about you start first, Sain?"

"No problem." Sain stepped forward, let out a small cough to clear his throat, and began reading his poem.

"**_A Special World_**_  
A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

_  
Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

_  
And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong."_

"Sain, that was wonderful! I'm deeply touched! Okay Eliwood, your turn." Leila said as she looked at the redhead.

"As you wish, my lady." Eliwood stepped forward, cleared his throat and performed his poem.

"**_An Entrapment_**_  
My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;_

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one."

"Oh, my, t-that was just… Leila, take it over, I'm too moved to speak." Rebecca moved to the back of the room to splash some water in her face and regain her composure. Leila followed her to help her, and after a few moments they both came back. Rebecca's face was still a bit flushed.

"Well, needless to say that your poem rocked, Eliwood," Leila said with a smile. "Well Matt, still feel like performing after all of this?"

"You bet I am! No way that I'm letting them get the best of me!" He jumped from his seat and walked towards the mic. After a good minute of throat clearing he performed his poem.

"_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you."_

"Wow, Matt, that was really, really sweet! You even cheered Rebecca up a bit! Way to go!"

"Thank you for that lovely poem, Matt. Well Wil, looks like you're up now!" Rebecca said with a small smile.

"It's about time! Prepare to be blasted away by my awesome comic! Okay, here goes nothing!

**_What I Love About You_**__

I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.  


And I know Serra's eyes aren't exactly blue, but I couldn't think of a word that could rhyme with amethyst," he said with an apologetic smile.

"No sweat Wil, I also thought her eyes were blue the first time I saw them. And that was also a very sweet poem you wrote." Leila said.

"Well since everyone did their thing, its now our turn. We'll go discuss about who the winner should be, and we'll let you know who won when we get back, okay? Shall we, Leila?"

The two girls left the boys alone to discuss.

"Well Becca, what do you think?"

"Definitely Eliwood! The way he performed, and the words he used… I swear, if he would have asked me to marry him right then and there, I would have said yes. Without a second thought."

"I'll admit that he did have a powerful poem. But I kinda liked Wil's poem better. It was short, simple and sweet."

"But Eliwood's poem got me emotional! And isn't that what poems are supposed to do? Bring out emotions in other people?"

"Hmm, you do have a point there. Okay, Eliwood it is! Let's go tell them."

The girlswalked back in to the room where the other boys were and announced their winner. Sain made quite the face when he heard that his great writing skills lost to that of Eliwood, but he remained cool. He even congratulated him.

"Well guys, Eliwood may be our winner for the poem contest, but we're not the one who have the final choice. That's Serra's department," Leila said with a wink.

"Well Serra, you've seen our pick, now it's up to you! We'll be back in the studio in a flash, so I hope you know who to keep and who to ditch!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen turned black after that again. The seats moved towards the stage, where the four wannabe's were waiting.

"Well Serra, you saw the task, you heard the poems, and you saw our winner. Who are you keeping and who are you sending home?" Rebecca and Leila looked over to their friend, who was now lost in deep thought. A few moments later she looked towards the stage.

"Okay. First of all, let me all compliment you on a job well done. Those poems you wrote were great, and I loved every single one of them. But unfortunately, I still have to send one of you home. And the one to go will be…" She looked at all one of them individually for the dramatic effect.

"Sain. I'm sorry. Although your poem was really sweet, it lacked some feeling. It just didn't do it for me. But still I would like to thank you for writing it, and for participating."

Sain walked off the stage, and the remaining three once again let out a sigh of relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With three participators left, we've reached the conclusion of the show. The three of them will perform their favourite song to Serra. And they will be getting the help of a professional vocal coach, dancing coach and a stylist. This is the final test. Who will win and become Serra's own Erk?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a show, what a show, what a show! I felt like I was at a real Erk concert, except without the thousands of fangirls! Man, I can't believe that I'm this close to dating my own Erk!" Serra let out a small squeal and pinched her friends arms.

"Ouch! Serra! Could you please stop mutilating us and pick your Erk?" Leila said as she rubbed over her painful arm.

"Yeah! We still have to practice our cheerleading tomorrow, you know! And we can't make a good tower with sore arms!"

"Sorry, ladies. But not to worry, I'll just cancel the training if your arms are still sore in the morning, okay?" The girls nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, back to you guys! I really enjoyed your performance. Matt, you were really sexy. Will, you had so much energy! And Eliwood, my dear Eliwood. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was watching Erk himself. So this wasn't too much of a hard decision for me. Eliwood, I'd be really happy if you would be my own Erk."

"I would love to, Serra," he said as he stepped down from the stage and walked towards her, giving her a hug. As the both of them walked towards the exit to go on their date, Serra stopped to take a final look at her friends.

"Don't have too much with Matt and Wil, okay? Remember, we still have practice tomorrow morning! Bye!"

She gave the two of them a wink before she left the building with Eliwood. Rebeca and Leila looked at Serra, and then at each other. They both grinned like madmen, and let out a scream of joy.

"I'm so skipping training tomorrow!" Leila said with a huge grin.

"Same here, Leila, same here. Now let's go have some fun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SV: Thank goodness that's over with! And only 11 pages this time! I'm on a roll, baby!**

**Innes: If only you would just roll off a cliff…**

**SV: Innes, that's so mean! And for the record, those poems aren't mine. Igot them all fromthis site : www(dot)lovepoemsandquotes(dot)com. The first poem belongs to Sheelagh Lennon. The second to Anthony Kolos. The third was written by Courtney Kuchta, and the fourth by Crystal Jansen. So, if you're ever feeling all romantic and everything, go check out that website! It has some really great mushy stuff :D. I hereby disclaim all the poems, so don't go suing on my ass. You can try if you want, but I don't have anything. Just an FYI ;)**

**Innes: Hmm, maybe I'll go take a look. There's bound to be something there to win over Eirika with!**

**SV: Gawd, Innes, you can be so lame sometimes! If you want to win over a woman, you have to think of your own poem! Something that comes straight from the heart!**

**Innes: Blahblahblah. **

**SV: Why do I even bother? That's it for this chapter, y'all. I'll try to put up the next one a bit sooner than this one. I was thinking something in the lines of My Super Sweet Sixteen with a Serra who will be bitchier this time. Or Fargus Knows Best, with Fargus as a wrestler and Dart and Rebecca as his kids. Or The Reglays, with Pent, Louise and their kids Klein and Clarine as a rock family. Decisions, decisions. Feel free to tell me which one you'd like to see next chapter. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Reglays

**A/N**

**SV: Well, since everyone wanted to see Pent the rock star next, I guess that's what I'll give you then :D. Say hello to Elibe's favourite rock family: The Reglays!**

**Innes: Oh, joy. Another chapter. Will it ever end?**

**SV: Eventually. All good things come to an end, Innes dear. Disclaimer please!**

**Innes: Whatever. Virgo still doesn't own anything except her crazy ideas. **

**SV: You say crazy, I say genius! Hehe :D**

**Innes: Oh, for the love of Latona! **

**SV: I know that Pent, Louise and the kids don't swear like that, seeing as they're sophisticated and all that. But they're rockers, so now they can! Not to worry though, EMTV beeped all the cusses out, so even the kiddies can watch it :D. I was supposed to post this for Valentines Day, but my school, my job and my boyfriend kinda made me forget it :P. Just pretend it's a rerun or something :P. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**The Reglays (Valentine's Day Special)**

'Come on, Clarine! I'm a rocker, I practically invented the hard rock thing! I have a reputation as an all-round bad ass, I'm the ing Count of Darkness! There's no ing way in hell that I'm going to do that!' Pent yelled as he crossed his arms.

'But daddy, you have to! Especially after what you did last month. Mom still hasn't forgiven you for that, you know. Isn't that right, Klein?' Clarine said as she looked at her brother. He looked back at her with a snicker.

'Yeah, dad. I don't think I've ever seen mom that mad, not even when Clarine took a tattoo. So you'd better swallow your pride if you ever want to get laid again,' he said as he punched his father playfully on the arm. Pent's face grew incredibly red after that comment. He quickly tried to regain his composure.

'Whether your mom and I decide to have sex or not is none of your business, wiseass!'

'ing gross, elderly people getting it on! Thank you for ruining my appetite and my libido, Klein,' Clarine said as she put her index finger in her mouth and pretended to gag.

'Get over it, small fry. You don't even have a sexlife, so there's nothing for me to ruin,' he retorted. Clarine gave him her most evil glare, which Klein ignored. 'Well, dad? Are you going to do it or not?' he asked. Pent thought it over for a moment.

'Do I really have to? Are you sure there's no other way?' he asked with almost a pleading voice.

'Place yourself in her shoes, daddy. How would you feel after the incident last month?' Clarine said. Pent closed his eyes and remembered the events of the previous month.

--------

Flashback yo!

'_And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one, the only, the Countess of Darkness; Louise Reglay!' a narrator announced. The audience of 'The Louise Reglay Show' applauded as Louise stepped on stage, made a few bows, and blew a few hand kisses towards the audience. _

'_Thank you, thank you! You're truly wonderful! And to show you how much I ing appreciate you all, I arranged for a very special surprise guest to appear on my show. Does anyone want to take a guess?' she asked with a smile as she looked over her audience. _

_The audience cheered and made a few guesses, but no one could guess who the surprise guest would be. _

'_Lyn and the Lorcacats? Nice try, love, but no. How about you? Harken and Isadora from The Newlyweds? Sorry, wrong again! Last chance, how about you? What is your guess? Nils Dragon from Wild 'n' Out? Remind me to ask him for the next show, hun, I just love him. Okay, my lovelies, no more guessing. None of you guessed it right, huh? Well, you're not entirely to blame; I didn't exactly give you hints to their identity, did I? But no to worry, I'll introduce him to you right now. He is a man who is well known in the music industry, and a very close friend of mine. So how about we give a big hand to the one, the only- ' Louise stopped her introduction and reached towards her left ear. She turned her back to her audience and listened to her personal assistant who gave her a message through her earpiece. _

'_Yes, what is it, love? What?! What do you mean he's not ing here yet? Hold on, I'll be right there,' she whispered with an angry voice. She quickly turned towards her audience and smiled. _

'_Ah, excuse me for a moment, my dears. It seems that we have some small technical problems. Nothing too serious though, it'll be fixed in no time! In the meantime, please enjoy the music of one of the best girl bands around; The Pegasus Sisters!' _

_As the audience cheered like madmen and the Pegasus Sisters started their performance, Louise raced backstage. Her PA also came rushing towards her, looking worried._

'_Okay, could you please tell me what's going on? Where the is he?' _

'_I don't know, Louise, I really don't! I've been calling around for an hour now! He's not answering his cell phone either!'_

'_Oh, for s sake! I specifically told him to be at the studio at six o'clock! I'll ing KILL him!' You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears after that, and her PA tried to calm her down. _

'_Whoa, Louise, chill! We'll just ask someone else! I've heard that Sir Elton Canas is in town for some shopping. You're pretty close to him, right? I'm sure he'll be willing to appear on the show if you ask him.'_

'_Honey, even if he does agree, it'll take hours for him to get over here! He's even worse than I am when it comes to shopping! Oh, Elimine!'_

'_Don't worry about that, you can interview the sisters while we pick him up. Just call him and ask.'_

'_Alright, alright. Thank Elimine that you're my PA, Kent. Remind me to give you a raise for that. Can you hand me my cell phone?' she said with a small sigh. _

'_No sweat, Louise. Just make sure to get Canas on the show,' Kent said with a smile._

'_I just can't believe that ing Pent! How dare he forget to come to my show? That stupid, no-good, arrogant- Canas! So good to talk to you again, love! Listen, I want to ask you something…'_

End flashback!

--------

'So I forgot that I was supposed to be a guest on her show, big ing deal! Canas did show up, didn't he?'

'Yeah, but you were the one she wanted to share with her audience! You really hurt her feelings, daddy,' Clarine said as she clung to her fathers neck.

'So the least you could do is help us to help you to get back in mom's good graces! Are you in or not?' Klein asked as he also clung to his fathers neck. Pent let out a defeated sigh.

'Fine, fine! I'll participate in your stupid ing plan! You two are just as bad as your mother! Stupid ing brats…'

'We love you too, daddy. Now lets get moving, we only have three days left!'

--------

'Mister Reglay! Such an honour to have you in my humble dance school! What can I do for you?' Ursula asked as she approached Pent and his kids.

'Dad screwed up with mom, and now we need him to learn the tango so he can make it up to her,' Klein answered. Ursula chuckled after that response.

'Well, you've come to the right place then, mister Reglay. There is nothing more romantic than dancing the tango with the one you love. So, do you have any experience with the tango?'

'Does me trying to teach him but failing miserably count? I think he may have broken my toes a few times by stepping on them.' Clarine said.

'I don't know. Maybe it does. How about we dance for a bit so I can see what I'm dealing with?'

Ursula walked towards him, grabbed him by the hand and danced around the room for a few moments. Klein took out his digital camera. He claimed it was for learning purposes, but everyone knew that he would probably use it to blackmail his father by sending it to Elibe's Funniest Home Videos or something like that. Pent just gave him an evil glare, while mumbling something about cutting allowances.

'Okay, let's see… Your stance is good, and you're light on your feet. Which is a good thing, considering that you stepped on my feet twice.' Ursula said after she took a seat and rubbed her aching toes.

'I know how you feel, believe me.'

'Sorry about that, hehe,' Pent said with an apologetic smile.

'It's alright, mister Reglay. I will make the perfect dancer out of you by the end of the spring!'

'Uhm, yeah, about the time... We need him to be the perfect dancer before Valentines Day,' Klein said. Ursula's smile suddenly faded.

'Ai, I don't know if I can make him a perfect dancer out of him within three days, but I think I can make him into a dancer who won't break anymore toes.'

'That'll do, miss Ursula.' Klein said, laughing.

'Alright then! Let me call my partner so you can see how the tango is done. Oh Lloyd!'

--------

_Three days later…_

'I can't believe that I agreed to this!' Louise stood in front of her mirror, fixing her hair. Clarine was there with her, helping out.

'You can't be mad at him forever, mom. At least he's trying to make it up to you. There, your hair looks perfect!'

'Thank you, dear. Well, I guess I should be going then, right?'

'Don't worry mom, you two will have a great time.'

'We better ing do! I don't know when we'll be back, so please, don't make a mess of the house again by having a party, got it?'

'Don't worry mom, I haven't called for any strippers this time.'

'Clarine!'

'Just kidding, mom! Did you lose your ing sense of humour as well?'

'No, but you WILL lose something if the house is a mess when your father and I come back!'

'Yeah, yeah. Get going already!'

--------

_Meanwhile, with Pent and Klein…_

'Are you sure this will work?' Pent stood in front of his son as Klein made the final adjustments on his fathers suit.

'Dad, relax already, you'll be fine. Miss Ursula said that she hasn't seen a student approve as much as you did. And she should know.'

'Maybe so, but still. You know how dangerous your mom gets when she's pissed.'

'And I also know how much she loves sappiness. Believe me, as soon as you ask her to dance with you, she'll be like putty in your hands. Problem solved and we can finally continue with our lives. There, your tie is fixed. Good luck, Casanova!'

'Yeah, good luck. Oh, and Klein?'

'Yes?'

'If I hear that you've sent the tape to Elibe's Funniest Home Video's, I'll ing kill you.'

'Aww crud, there goes my master plan.'

'I mean it, Klein! Don't around!'

'I get it already. You just go and win back mom.'

--------

Louise walked down the stairs in a strapless, mauve dress, with matching gloves. She had a scarf made from Pegasus feathers around her shoulders, and a small mauve purse in her hands. Her hair was in a single braid, loosely draped over her left shoulder. Pent was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a black tux, and a single red rose was in his hands. As Louise approached him, he handed her the rose.

'You look ing wonderful, Louise.'

'Thank you. You look not too bad yourself. When was the last time you wore a tux?' she said as she smelled the rose and offered her arm to Pent, which he gladly took. They started walking towards the limo.

'Oh, I don't know. Our wedding, probably.' Louise smiled at that answer.

'The kids made you wear it, right?'

'They said they would cancel the history channel if I didn't.'

'Hahaha! That sounds like our kids alright. Manipulative little bastards.'

The two of them arrived at the limo. Pent opened the door for Louise, and helped her inside. As soon as he was seated as well, the limo started driving. After a few minutes they arrived at the restaurant. They went inside, took their seats and ordered dinner.

'Pent, this evening has been nothing but wonderful! Thank you for taking me here.'

'No need to thank me, love. But there is one thing you could do,' he said as he stood up, took Louise by the hand and brought her to the dance floor.

'Pent, what are you-'

'Maestro, if you would?' The conductor nodded and the tango started playing. Pent took the lead, and the two of them tangoed across the restaurant.

'Oh my Elimine! Pent! When did you learn the tango? And how did you become such a great dancer?'

'Love can make you do these things, Louise,' Pent said with a smile.

'That was such a ing lame, cheesy answer, Pent. Thank you.' She gave him a kiss, and the other people in the restaurant applauded. After the tango was over, Pent walked Louise back to their table and gave her a diamond necklace. 'The only thing that can match the sparkle in your eyes', as he claimed. Needless to say that Louise was extremely pleased. Pent received another kiss and a platinum watch from his wife.

'This thing is the latest in watch making. Now you won't be late for the next time when you're on my show,' she said with a wink.

'You still want me to come to your show?'

'Of course, silly! Elibe can never have enough of The Count of Darkness! What do say, Pent, shall we go home? I have another gift for you…'

'I thought you'd never ask!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SV: Aww, ain't it cute? They've kissed and made up :D. **

**Innes: It's a good thing you stopped where you did! I don't think my tortured mind could take a lemon right now… **

**SV: Sniper, please! I couldn't write a lemon to save my life! And besides, I prefer cuteness over lemon :P. **

**Innes: And that's why half of your favourites section is lemon, right?**

**SV: That's to make sure I don't die of a fluff overdose :D. **

**Innes: Whatever, Virgo. **

**SV: Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully the cussing and innuendo didn't freak you guys out too much. It sure was great to write, though :D. I'm not exactly sure what I should write for the next chapter. I was thinking of the next few shows:**

**Fargus Knows Best**

**The Newlyweds **

**Nils Dragons Wild 'n' Out**

**My Super Sweet Sixteen **

**And I'm sure there were some other shows, but I can't recall them at the moment. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to read, and if you know of any more shows they show on MTV, let me know.**

**Innes: You know, these notes of yours probably take up more space than the story itself.**

**SV: Alright, alright. I'm ranting, I know. I'll stop. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
